La demande
by Morgane30
Summary: OS - Vous êtes vous déjà demandé comment Jacob avait convaincu la meute de s'allier dans le tome 3 "hésitation" aux Cullen ?  Ici en un chapitre, vous aurez une vision de ce qui s'est passé...


_Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction._

_Je l'ai écrite pour un concours sur facebook, j'ai remporté la 1ere place mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important._

_Cette fanfiction est du point de vue de Jacob. On a une possibilité dedans de s'imaginer comment la meute a rallié les Cullen lors du combat contre les nouveaux-nés de Victoria dans le 3e._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

**La demande**

Après avoir quittés cette fête pour regagner la réserve, j'en profitais pour réfléchir.

Tout d'abord, Bella était en danger, je devais tenter le tout pour le tout pour la sauver. Je devais demander de l'aide à la meute, il fallait que j'y arrive. Sinon elle mourra, tuée et surement torturé par cette rouquine buveuse de sang.

Encore une fois, tout ceci est à cause du même buveur de Sang : Edward. Je me rappelais ce temps où il n'y avait que Bella et moi, un temps sans lui et la famille Cullen. Nous aurions pu être heureux mais son retour a tout gâché. Enfin, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber, elle sera mieux avec moi qu'avec lui.

Et pour avoir une chance de la conquérir, enfin, reconquérir puisqu'avant son retour, nous avions failli être ensemble, mais encore là il avait tout gâche en tentant d'en finir avec son existence.

Tout ceci pour dire que je devais la sauver, malgré ce qu'elle se dit, elle m'aime et pour qu'elle se l'avoue, elle doit vivre. Après m'être rappelé mes objectifs, je devais penser à comment l'énoncer à la meute pour que nous nous impliquions dans ce combat qui ne nous concernait pas.

Enfin, moi il me concernait, puisque la vie de mon amie était en jeu, mais qu'est-ce que la vie d'une pro-buveuse de sang pouvait intéresser mes amis ? Même si elle avait passé quelques temps en notre compagnie à tous, elle était et restera une pro-vampire pour mes frères.

Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par Sam qui me regardait, sachant pertinemment que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire, ou demander serait le plus exact. J'avais interdit à Quil et Embry de se transformer pour ne pas que nos pensées soient fouillées pour revenir à la Push. Maintenant, j'allais devoir convaincre notre chef, et ça, se ne serait pas facile.

- Sam, bientôt, des vampires vont s'immiscer dans notre territoire, ils seront une armée. Nous devons combattre.

J'avais décidé au début de lui énoncer le moins gros, à savoir l'attaque imminente d'une armée et tut l'alliance que nous devrions faire avec les vampires. Je savais qu'il n'était pas chaud avec les vampires -quel jeux de mots. Pourtant je ne doutais pas que pour protéger des humains, il accepterait.

- Jake, je sais qu'il y a autre chose, je te sens tendu, et malgré l'interdiction que tu as surement donné à Quil et Embry, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Il y a plus, alors dis-le.

- D'accord, tu te souviens le traité que mon ancêtre a fait avec les Cullen ? Il acquiesça, m'invitant à continuer. Bah je pense que nous pouvons en refaire un...

J'avais laissé un temps d'arrêt, le temps qu'il assimile et surtout qu'il se fasse à cette idée déroutante. Je le comprenais parfaitement d'ailleurs, surtout avec ce Edward... rien que le nom m'horripilait, il était la cause de ma solitude.

- Pourquoi ? Encore à cause de Bella ? Jake, n'en as pas tu marre de devoir toujours la sauver ? Elle est avec eux, tu l'as oublié ?

- Minute Sam, je ne te permets pas, de quel droit tu me parles comme si j'étais un enfant et ce que je ressens, c'est moi que ça regarde.

- Tu oublies que nous sommes reliés, donc tout ce que tu ressens, nous le ressentons, et savoir que tu ne penses qu'à elle, je suis désolé mais ça commence à gaver.

Les garçons n'avaient pas participé à notre « conversation » depuis notre arrivée, mais là je vis bien de quel coté ils étaient : Quil et Embry, mes deux meilleurs amis aussi étaient dans le sien mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

- Si t'es pas content c'est pareil, je n'ai pas demandé à vivre avec cette... malédiction, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de souffrir parce qu'elle préfère les buveurs de sang ? Non, mais malgré ces choix, elle est et restera ma Bella enfin jusqu'à ce que son cœur ne batte plus.

Cette pensée de Bella vampire, me révulsait, et je savais que pour mes frères c'était pareil, ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée que Bella, la fille du chef de police qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps et surtout qui était un ami proche de leurs parents puisse devenir leur ennemi. Moi j'allais perdre la femme que j'aimais, ce qui était plus dur, j'avais du mal à concevoir cette idée, au contraire, je luttais pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle devait se rendre compte que je serais le meilleur choix pour elle.

Je savais aussi qu'ils savaient tout cela, je me le remémorais à chaque fois que je me transformais, cette foutue connexion entre nous ne laissait pas de place aux sentiments et surtout pas aux secrets que l'on aurait bien voulu cacher, mais je m'y étais fait.

- Jake, tu sais ce que nous ressentons pour Bella, ça ne nous enchante pas non plus sa décision, au contraire, on est contre, mais c'est son choix, et il faudrait que tu t'y fasses. Je doute qu'elle change d'avis.

Plutôt « nous » doutons, mais je voyais bien que c'était pour ne pas mettre les autres dans le même panier. Ce qui fait de lui un bon chef mais non, je ne pouvais concevoir la vie sans Bella. Même si je devais faire ce qui me révulsait, je devais le faire. Pour elle, pour ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- Bella, c'est mon affaire, je ne te fais part de cette histoire que parce que d'ici quelques jours, des vampires envahiront notre territoire. Alors laisseras-tu nos sœurs, nos mères, nos pères, nos amis risquer un tel danger parce que pour les sauver, il faudra se rallier à ses buveurs de sang ?

Je m'en voulais d'utiliser nos connaissances pour le convaincre, mais j'étais sur que plus tard, il ne m'en voudrait plus, et surtout qu'il comprenait. Même si il savait pertinemment que Bella était aussi de l'équation, il s'en doutait -il n'est pas bête notre chef.

- Jake, tu sais très bien que nous pouvons gérer ça, des vampires, qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire, nous sommes efficace. Alors me sors pas ton histoire de protéger nos proches, je ne suis pas débile. Sois sincère, tu nous dois bien ça... à tous ! Pourquoi une bande de vampires viendraient ici, à Forks ?

- Bella... Ils veulent Bella. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça, enfin, d'accord, je veux la protéger, mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. Mon père, nos familles, nos amis, je ne veux pas qu'ils courent un danger, est-ce égoïste de vouloir protéger leur cible, mon amie ? Tu sais ce que je ressens alors acceptes s'il te plait.

Cela me coutait de le supplier de la sorte, mais j'étais déterminé à la protéger, et je serais capable de beaucoup de chose pour y parvenir... Soudain j'eus l'idée qui ferait pencher la décision en ma faveur.

- Sam, si tu n'acceptes pas, je peux toujours me débrouiller seul, et sois certain que j'en suis capable. As-tu oublié quelle faveur tu me dois ? T'ai-je demandé un jour quelque chose ? Non, jusque là, nous avons combattu ensemble les vampires, respecté notre traité envers les Cullen. Alors dis-moi qu'est ce que ça pourrait faire si nous étions pour une fois, de leur coté dans le champ de bataille. Nous avons le même but : protéger Forks et ses habitants.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir utilisé le statut que normalement j'aurais du porter, je ne le voulais pas. Être chef de meute ne m'intéressait pas du tout, c'est pour cela que je me faisais horreur, j'insinuais clairement que je devais être à sa place. Je savais qu'il me pardonnerait, il mettrait du temps à y parvenir, mais quand je repenserais à ça sous forme de loup, il saura à quel point je m'en veux et surtout que c'était par nécessité que je l'avais fait. Enfin, je l'espérais, même si valait mieux ne pas être en froid dans une meute, je savais que cette allusion le minerait : il était pleinement conscient de la faveur que je lui faisais en ne voulant pas être le chef.

- Soit, nous les aiderons, mais se sera exceptionnel, nous n'accorderons plus de faveur aux Cullen, pas d'exception sera accordé. C'est bien compris ? Maintenant qu'attendent-ils de nous et ne nous cache rien ?

Comme il me l'avait demandé, avec l'aide d'Embry et Quil -même si, pour être franc, j'étais le seul à parler, eux étant mon soutien derrière moi- tout lui fut rapporté. Que se soit tout ce que nous avions appris au cours de cette soirée sans oublier l'invitation du buveur de sang à une réunion préparatoire avec l'heure et le point de ralliement.

Une fois toutes les données dites, Sam avait accepté de venir mais avec une condition, que je comprenais et préférais adopter : par méfiance envers nos ennemis naturels qui seront certes nos alliés sur ce coup là, mais resteront après des buveurs de sang que nous détestons, nous nous rendrons à la réunion transformer, qu'ils se débrouillent pour nous comprendre. Même si je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'ils y parviendraient, par le biais de mon rival.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Cela colle-t-il à l'histoire que nous connaissons ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire avec vos impression en cliquant sur "Review"._


End file.
